creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EveTheAlien
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EveTheAlien page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 08:35, June 8, 2012 A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 03:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 01:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord 23:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord 23:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have recieved a 3 day block for pointsgaming. If you must edit your pasta, do it BEFORE you submit it to the site (because unfinished pastas aren't allowed). MooseJuice 19:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 03:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It is ironic... That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm... But now you've taken my life, and in the process... ended your own... User talk:Kill1mes 14:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. Likferd (talk) 21:22, October 18, 2014 (UTC)